


The boy with no name  蛇男孩

by fire5553



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Little Harry, M/M, Snake Voldemort, albania, feral child
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire5553/pseuds/fire5553
Summary: 黑魔王被Harry反彈了索命咒，殘魂飛越了半個歐洲來到阿爾巴尼亞森林，卻又在這個森林裡遇到了被蛇群養大的Harry，這究竟是巧合，還是命運的玩笑？其實是哈利被老伏當童養媳養大的故事此篇取自於2012年由瑪琳娜．查普曼的親身經歷所寫的《The girl with no name(沒有名字的女孩)》，敘述一個4歲時被綁匪遺棄在哥倫比亞的女孩，在原始叢林中被猴群接納而養大，把長尾猴當成家人的故事。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 15





	The boy with no name  蛇男孩

殘破、破碎的靈魂在空氣中低吟哭泣。

黑魔王不允許如此虛弱的自己存在，但他更不允許死亡。

在他擁有最顛峰的力量時，被一個嬰兒……一個虛弱的嬰兒擊倒！他的身體毀滅，成為比幽靈更不如的樣子徘徊在世間。

屈辱、絕望、憤怒。

不完整的靈魂失去了肉體，才能感受到這個狀態最大的痛苦，它不需要進食，沒有任何生理需求，卻永遠飢餓，永遠得不到滿足，還有寒冷……無盡的寒冷，它卻無力去改變，這一切都令它感到瘋狂。

Harry Potter！

殘魂憤怒地嚼著這個名字，唯有執念能讓它繼續撐下去而不崩潰。它現在需要身體，一個活的身體，讓它寄生其上，殘喘……苟活……

空虛的飄動停止，它發現自己在巨大的森林裡，曾經還是個人類時，它在這裡旅行過，在這裡殺了人、又分裂一次靈魂、放到Ravenclaw的冠冕中。

阿爾巴尼亞的森林。

它會從這裡再次恢復力量，重新復活，再次站在英國巫師的頂端，成就自己的野心。沒有什麼可以阻礙它。

Voldemort鑽入一條蛇的身體裡。

\--------

「你這個怪胎！怪物！」

男孩搖搖晃晃地扶著牆，勉強的站著，大人的咒罵和挨餓早已建構了他的世界觀。

只有4歲的Harry只能無助地依賴這些對他充滿惡意的大人們，致力於完成他們的要求，為了食物，或是多一件薄被子，或是祈求他的阿姨不要把表哥的大衣服丟掉，可以留給他穿。

現在他瘦小的身上載滿了行李，努力讓汗水不要滴在上面。他的膝蓋還有著黑色的瘀青，那是昨天被Dudley推下樓梯時撞到的痕跡。

「小子，走快點！」Vernon踢了Harry一腳，滿意地看到男孩跌跌撞撞的樣子，豆子般的眼睛陷在肥肉裡，正兇狠地瞪著，「若行李掉到地上，你就沒晚餐了！」他大吼著。

「這是什麼假期，鄰居居然都不在家，來希臘玩的人也這麼多。」Petunia拿著手帕擦汗，一邊抱怨著，「還要帶這個小怪物出來……你聽好了，男孩，被我發現你又做出什麼奇怪的事，我們就把你丟在這裡。」

小Harry嚇的低下頭，小聲地說著，「好的，Petunia姨媽。」

「好熱啊，我不想走了！」Dudley脹紅著臉，正在發脾氣，「我要冰淇淋，我要漢堡，我不要和Harry一起！」

「喔，我的小心肝，忍耐點，等等我們就有一頓豐盛的大餐了，Harry不會跟打擾你的。」Petunia用力地抱住快比她還粗的兒子。

於是Harry抱著乾麵包，當他的姨媽一家享用著當地美食時，他被留在餐廳外頭。夏天的夜晚溫度合適，男孩眨著漂亮的綠色大眼睛，好奇地看著來來往往的希臘人。

他一個人坐在長椅上，舒服地吹著涼風，毛絨絨的捲髮柔軟地搭在小腦袋上，當碎髮掉落在他的鼻子上時，Harry可愛地嘟起嘴，試圖把自己的頭髮吹回去它們該有的位置上。長期縮在黑暗的櫥櫃讓Harry顯得白嫩，身上穿著姨媽為了不讓外人閒語特地買的合身格子衫，讓男孩看起來比平常小了一圈。

他並不知道自己有多麼吸引人。

Harry吃完了麵包還是覺得餓，低著頭，揉著肚子，向往常一樣催眠自己剛吃了頓大餐，細細短短的腳小小地擺動著。這時他發現眼前多了幾道影子，讓他抬起頭。

幾個男人站在他面前，不斷地笑著對彼此說著什麼，打量著他，似乎向他問問題，但Harry一個字也聽不懂，只能害怕地看著他們，努力向後縮，想讓自己更小一點，脫離他們的注意。

男人們見狀笑的更大聲，有人開始伸手摸著他的頭髮和臉蛋，Harry被嚇的眼角發紅，看起來快哭了，「走開，我不認識你們。」他害怕地說，但男人們聽不懂他的話，只是不停地玩弄著這個獨自一人待在這裡的外國小孩。

當Harry的衣服被翻開時，他尖叫了一聲，咬了其中一個男人的手臂一口。這引發了他們的憤怒，被咬的男人給他重重的一巴掌，其他人在Harry的嘴裡塞了東西，堵住他所有的哭聲，用外套蓋住全身後扛了起來。

「這個孩子很漂亮，對吧？」他們用希臘語談論著，「可以賣個好價錢吧？」

「似乎是個英國小孩，或許家裡很有錢，看看他長得這麼精緻，雖然額頭上有道疤。」

「那種小孩怎麼會被丟棄在外頭？」

「先帶走他，無論要賣掉還是當禮物，我們都可以先玩玩。」被咬的男人惱怒的說，「他剛剛咬了我，我必須給他個教訓！」

「你可別把他弄殘了，他可是個搖錢樹。」其他人嘲笑他。

當Dursley一家吃飽喝足出來時，長椅上空無一人。

「該死的小子，亂跑去哪裡了？我的護照放在他身上！」Vernon憤怒地說。

Harry害怕極了，他被帶離到很遠的地方，不知道這裡是哪裡，但他坐車做了很長的時間，這段路程裡他吃了兩餐，又睡了一覺，這是他第一次吃到披薩，以前他總是看著Dudley一邊喝著可樂一邊吃，然後他在角落吃著乾麥片。

他被關在黑暗的角落裡，四周都沒人。雖然暫時躲過了壞人們的魔手──他們把自己丟著，似乎又出去玩樂了──但對他未知的旅程感到不安，所以不停地咬著手上的麻繩，希望自己能夠逃離這裡，回到他親戚身邊，即使他們對他不好。

這些遭遇讓他更餓了，正Harry把自己縮成一顆球，他注意到房子的裂縫裡鑽出某個東西。

一條蛇，嘴裡還露出一條老鼠尾巴。

Harry屏住呼吸。

那條蛇把剩下的東西吞掉，好奇地看著Harry，下一秒，蛇開口說話，「那群人類又抓一隻幼崽回來了？他們抓這麼多隻回來做什麼？」

Harry眨了眨眼，他還是很害怕，但好奇淹沒了一切，「為什麼你會講話？」男孩並沒有意識到他的聲音變成沙啞的嘶嘶聲。

那條蛇僵住了，瞪著Harry，隨即，牠用蛇可以發出的最大聲音尖叫，「你會說我們的話！」

小Harry不懂牠的意思，只是歪著頭。

小蛇的眼睛睜大了，亮晶晶地，就像個興奮的孩子，「我第一次看到這種人類，你叫什麼名字？」

「Harry，或是怪胎，或是男孩。」Harry乖巧地回答，他其實不清楚這些字的意思，但他知道這些是在指他，「你也和家人走散了嗎？我只看到你獨自一個。」

「我會喊你男孩。」蛇回答，「不，這裡的老鼠多又肥，我來這裡吃飯的。我們都住在附近的森林裡，那裡有條厲害的巨蛇，會保護我們，你想去嗎？」

Harry搖搖頭，看著自己的細腿，「我只想回家。」

「Nagini會幫助你的，她是個厲害的好蛇。」小蛇遊說著男孩，「她看到有蛇語者一定很高興。」

「好吧。」Harry猶豫著答應了，「你可以先幫我擺脫這些繩子嗎？」

\-------

在她的主人失蹤後的五年，Nagini終於找到他，在阿爾巴尼亞的森林裡，虛弱地附在一條愚蠢平庸的草蛇上沉睡。

之後的兩年，Nagini努力照顧著這隻草蛇，為他找食物，幫他擋掉威脅，草蛇沒有意識到自己身上有個珍貴的靈魂附著，高傲地對著Nagini下達命令，好像自己就是隻蛇王一樣。

在Voldemort醒來的那刻，Nagini興奮地想像從前一樣盤上主人的身體，卻忘記現在主人附著的是隻可憐的小蛇，牠就這樣活活的被Nagini捲死了。

「令人印象深刻的歡迎，Nagini。」Voldemort的嘶嘶聲有著人類聽不出來的無奈。「你得再幫我找個身體。」

「Tom，你可以選擇我的！」Nagini愧疚的甩著尾巴，「我強壯又兇猛，可以給你最好的照顧。」

「不行，我不能用你的，Nagini，你必須再去找一條。」Voldemort冷酷地拒絕。

Nagini吐著舌頭，一臉不願意，「你嫌棄我漂亮的身體，難道是不喜歡我太過暗沉的黑色鱗片嗎？」她喃喃地說，「我知道哪裡有漂亮的，白色的蛇……」

「等等，我不是那個意思！」

之後，黑魔王擁有一個漂亮的純白長條身體。

「我在你沉睡的時間建立了一個蛇群──我說你真是隻漂亮的蛇──在裡面可以很安全，直到你那些僕人找到你，讓你變回人類。」Nagini嘶嘶地說。

Voldemort沉默著，抬起頭，用他已經習慣的蛇類爬行方式往前進，「謝謝，雖然我懷疑他們會不會來幫助我，又或是軟弱地爬進Dumbledore的袍底下，宣稱自己是無辜的……」

「Tom……」Nagini很少看到這樣的主人，虛弱又絕望，她不知道該怎麼安慰，但她還是決定實話實說，「不是那個方向，你走錯路了。」

Voldemort僵住了。

\--------

Harry在這片森林生活了三年了，自從他被迫與親戚分開，又被小蛇領來這裡後，他得到了從前沒體會過的快樂，這些蛇尊重並重視蛇語者，想辦法餵飽他，在冬天來臨前幫助Harry找到溫暖的地方躲避風寒，更不介意他在蛇群冬眠時進出打擾他們……

這裡比起Dursley那裡更像他的家，蛇群會因為Harry不小心劃到的傷口而憤怒，，也許有些蛇狡猾卑鄙，不喜歡他這個異類，但絕對不會攻擊、傷害他。

Harry被蛇群認定為其中的一員，這讓他感到從沒體會過的滿足感和安全感。

今年是他成為蛇群一員的的三年(老蛇說的，他們總是能纏著樹辨認時間)，也是他的生日(他從蛇裡得知今天是一年中最熱的一天，於是當成自己的生日)，他笑著趴在兩隻巨蟒上，像往常一樣，許多和他親近的小蛇纏繞著他，自從一個溫體動物加入蛇群後，這樣的姿勢是蛇和Harry最喜歡的。

除了他們，貓頭鷹在樹上咕咕叫，一些平常和哈利感情很好的動物遠遠地站著，高興地搖著尾巴哼唧。

「我7歲了！」Harry高興地向他的蛇朋友們宣布，「長大了！」

「大部分的蛇7歲早就成熟，可以交配生小蛇了。」一隻黑色有著白點紋路的蛇嘶嘶地說著，「我可比你小，已經下過蛋了。」

「我可以打獵，我是厲害的獵食者。」

「你沒有尖牙，也沒有毒液，這麼小一隻更不能絞殺。」斑點蛇數著。

「我可以很快，像豹還是虎一樣狩獵。」Harry不服氣地說。

其他的蛇仰起頭，掃過Harry小小的身體和短短的四肢。

「好的，我們會幫你抓獵物回來的。」說話的是Harry趴著的其中一條蟒蛇，她抬起巨大的頭，用舌頭嗅著人類男孩，「你聞起來還是這麼的甜蜜，小可愛。」

「別這樣叫我，我也是成年的蛇了，我要去狩獵！」Harry抗議著。

其他的蛇埋怨地看著挑起這個話題的圓點蛇，開始努力地勸著這個可愛的蛇語男孩，「比起食物，我們更需要你溫暖的皮膚，為了我們待著吧，拜託了。」

「我們甚至可以幫你找伴侶，你不用出去辛苦地尋找和求偶。」一條赤色條紋的蛇保證著。

Harry的臉紅了起來，「我能生小蛇寶寶嗎？」

「當然不行，傻孩子，別理他。」蟒蛇翻著白眼。

這時有條蛇從水裡出來，用濕濕的鼻子靠著Harry，「Nagini要回來了。」

「什麼？」Harry立刻坐起來，得到周圍的蛇不滿的嘶嘶聲。

「Nagini找到了她的主人，也想把他帶來這裡，他們正在移動。」

Harry咬著唇，不安地抱住纏在他身上的大蛇，「是人類嗎？」他對人們的印象停留在模糊不清的記憶中，一個個飽滿惡意，習慣性的傷害他，讓他痛苦。

「好像是的。」被他抱住的大蛇舒服地仰起頭，蹭著Harry的脖子，「不要害怕，我們會保護你。」

「你是我們的孩子，就算他是另一個蛇語者也不能改變這個事實！」

「謝謝你們，我……」

「他們來了！」

Harry撥開檔在眼前的蛇尾，眼前出現的是熟悉的Nagini，她依然巨大高傲，鱗片保持的最漂亮的色澤，微微張開的口看的到裡面的尖牙，威嚇著試圖把她當成獵物的動物。

而她的身邊有條全白的蟒蛇，長度並不輸給Nagini，他爬得很緩慢，白色的鱗片有些乾燥和髒汙，似乎是條疲憊的蛇，銳利的瞳孔卻宣示著他並不好惹。

太漂亮了。Harry激動地挺起身體，他從來沒有看到這麼漂亮的蛇。從森林間的空隙灑下的陽光零散地照射在這條白蟒身上，就像在發光一般，近乎神聖的美麗。

「那條白蛇的味道……」身旁的蛇嫌棄地將頭藏入身體裡。

「好臭！多麼可怕。」另一條蛇嘶嘶地說。

「我們必須將他趕出去，他很危險，會危害到我們的孩子。」蛇群竊竊私語地討論著。

Harry卻沒有理會這些聲音，他像是著迷一般，伸展了腰，爬起來。和蛇相比，人總是視覺動物。他慢慢靠近了他們，虔誠地在白蛇旁展示他的身體，他能看出白蛇的狀態並不好，又冷又累，他可以提供溫度。

「男孩。」Nagini嘶嘶地警告著，想要這孩子離開他的主人。

「Nagini，歡迎回來，我很想念你。」Harry說著，但眼神並沒有離開白蛇，這條蛇就像強大的磁力不斷吸引Harry的目光，「這就是你的主人嗎？」

Voldemort瞇著眼睛，不敢相信在這原始的叢林裡居然有個人類的男孩混跡在蛇群之中，被蛇群圍繞保護著，完全沒有懼怕的情緒，許多蛇纏在他身上。

他有雙漂亮的綠色眼睛，完美的色澤就像寶石一樣閃耀。他的臉線條柔和，卻有一對如蛇一樣的尖牙，身材瘦小，皮膚又白又滑嫩，長長的捲髮披散在後背，行動的時候手腳並用，低伏著身體，幾乎觸及地面，動作極為安靜卻靈敏。

他沒有任何布料遮蔽，身體上只纏著兩隻睡到呼嚕的毒蛇，身體柔軟，尤其是腰，這讓他無論什麼姿勢都令人感到優雅。

蛇型Voldemort僵住了，他不願意形容一個這種年紀的男孩為「性感」。

尤其當男孩發出嘶嘶的聲音時，會把粉色的舌頭伸出來，就像蛇一樣吐著蛇信，聲音稚嫩卻悅耳。

「是的，他現在需要休息。」Nagini保護性的說，「男孩，你……」

「我可以提供！」Harry靠近了白蛇，害羞地說，「我的身體很溫暖，你可以繞在上面休息，我會帶著你尋找陽光。」

Voldemort瞇起眼睛，剛附身不久的他爬了幾十公里來到這裡，確實急需休息。

「你能戴的動我嗎？」白蛇開口了，看著男孩瘦小的身體，他遲疑的問著，「我還需要食物。」

「當然，我很有力氣的。」Harry笑了，他放鬆著身體，讓粗長的白蛇攀上纏繞。這是條強壯的蛇，重量果然不輕，纏了好幾圈還是留下一段尾巴在地上。遠遠的看Harry就像穿了件白色的棉襖，若是有攝影師來取景，大概會愛死這張又漂亮又危險的景象。

只要一用力，Voldemort心想，這個男孩就會被他絞死。

「我該怎麼稱呼你？」

Harry小心翼翼地捧起留下的蛇尾，他發現除非自己用前肢抱著，否則這段尾部一定會拖到地上，「可以叫我Harry……」

Voldemort收緊了身體，他非常厭惡這個名字，讓男孩痛呼一聲，但沒有阻止他繼續說，「……或是男孩，或是怪物。」

Harry小心翼翼地用雙腳站了起來，事實上在他來到森林後，他就很少這樣做了，他更喜歡用肚子去體會泥土的溼氣，就像他的蛇家人們。但他還保留著這個能力，雖然搖搖晃晃的，他的手上卻擁有更珍貴的東西，Harry拒絕讓這漂亮的白色尾巴在地上拖行。

原本纏繞在他身上的兩條蛇不滿地對白蟒嘶嘶，然後被Nagini叼走。

「…怪物？」

「對！」Harry閃亮亮地看著他，天真的表情告訴Voldemort他並不知道這個字裡所包含的惡意。

「……很好，現在，帶我回去。」Voldemort發號施令。

Nagini在男孩講出他的名字時幾乎停止心跳，她喜歡這個男孩，這個甜蜜的小東西，她更清楚她的主人多麼厭惡這個名字，即使她努力讓他們分開，Harry卻還是像個天使一樣極力靠近，最後竟然在這麼短的時間裡得到了她主人的信任。

多麼神奇，這個男孩。

蛇群的成員都知道，這條新來的白蟒得到了他們可愛寶貝Harry的愛。

他們幾乎形影不離，在白蟒剛到時狀態十分糟糕，Harry親自幫他支解小動物方便白蟒吞食，帶著他到陽光下，仔細地從鱗片中挑出碎石和小樹支。

白蟒無論何時都纏繞在他身上，彷彿失去了行動能力，但只要有其他的蛇妄想他的位置來挑釁，就會得到他依然是可怕獵食者的證明。從那時候開始，沒有任何蛇可以再纏繞在Harry身上，就算是Nagin。

Harry也熱愛著白蟒，總是和他交纏著脖子，和他分享食物，躲在他龐大的身軀中安眠。

「好舒服啊！」Harry高興地嘆氣，他把肚子緊緊地貼在白蟒的身上。「在讓我睡一下，拜託──」

在Voldemort糾正Harry念這個名字幾十次後，他放棄了這個嘗試，並把他年輕時候的名字交給他。「不行，起來，你該學習了。」

「我有個發現，Tom。」Harry趴在蛇背上，用鼻子輕輕地磨蹭著白蟒頭下3吋的地方，「這裡的圖案好像人臉，真漂亮。」

Voldemort被蹭的顫抖，但他還是冷酷的回應，「你誇我也不能逃避學習，下來，你還記得昨天的課程嗎？」

Harry嘟著嘴，離開了美好的蛇背，他咬著木棍開始在沙地上劃著英文字母，「我真不懂為什麼要學這個，明明其他蛇都不會。」

「我說過你要用你的手握木棍，不是你的嘴巴──」白蟒嚴厲地說，但他卻將蛇尾纏住男孩的腰，他總是覺得男孩太會扭了，導致其他的蛇都想纏上來。

「啊！手好難用阿！」Harry抱怨著。

自從白蟒的體力恢復後，他就堅持要求Harry必需學一些Harry不解的東西，雖然這些新事物很好玩，但嚴格的Tom會規定他要學習到太陽位置在他們的頭頂上才能覓食，小睡一下後又要繼續學習。Harry喜歡大蛇教他的任何東西，但偶爾還是會撒嬌耍賴，試圖讓白蟒心軟。

可惜黑魔蛇從來就和心軟這個詞沒半點關係。

「這個詞念作魔法。」Voldemort用蛇尾在沙地上寫出單詞。

Harry小聲地覆誦了一遍，「魔法。」

「我說過你必須用人類的語言念這個，舌頭不要伸出來。」

Harry皺著眉努力地擠出聲音，他很久沒有使用聲帶了，「摸……花……」

「好吧，你比昨天更進步。」Voldemort嫌棄自己的蛇身體，導致他沒辦法正確地教導他的男孩，用蛇的口腔構造講人話太艱難了。「念的正確，我才能教你魔法，在去練習300遍。」

在黑魔蛇從深層的睡眠中甦醒後──這是他自從身體毀壞後得到最好的一次休息──他才發現自己所纏繞的男孩竟然被渾厚的魔法所包圍著，那魔力之大，甚至能讓他受創已深的靈魂得到滋養，久違的缺失感被終於被補滿，他深切地感受到......完整，Voldemort呻吟出來，再次得到男孩擔憂的目光。

他終於明白為什麼男孩會說怪物也是他的名字，與男孩單獨在這裡被蛇群包圍而不是在人類社會生活著。又是一個小巫師被麻瓜排斥拋棄的故事。

他對於Harry的麻瓜親戚有著巨大的憤怒，可惜此時的他什麼也做不到。

他無意識地伸出蛇信輕舔著男孩，安慰他。

「真的有魔法嗎？我能像鳥一樣在天空飛嗎？」Harry期待地問著。

「當然，這些都不是問題，你只需要好好學習。」Voldemort平靜的說，毫不意外地得到男孩的親吻。

「我會的！」Harry興致高昂地說，他瞪著眼前歪七扭八的圖案，就像幾隻小蛇扭曲身體的圖，「謀……法。」他覺得自己的舌頭在嘴裡結成一團。

「很接近了，現在，我們休息一下。」黑魔蛇抬頭，看著正上方的太陽說，「Nagini去找獵物了，你先把火生起來。」

「為什麼不直接吃呢？你為什麼要吃熱的？」Harry好奇地問，他沒有看過任何一個動物會在進食前把獵物弄熱。

「因為我喜歡。」Voldemort絕對不會解釋人類的身體絕對不適合食用生食，何況在這種擁有寄生蟲存在的野外，他懷疑這是Harry到現在依然瘦弱的原因。

「好，你永遠是對的。」Harry親吻著白蟒的頭頂，跳著去找木柴，在Voldemort的強烈要求下，Harry開始只使用後肢行動。

白蟒沉默地看著男孩，他跳躍的動作和一般同年齡的孩子還是不太一樣，但每一天都在進步著，非常努力地想要達到Voldemort給他的要求。

Harry是個聰明的孩子，Voldemort想著，他卻擁有著乖巧和忠誠，內心單純，對待Voldemort總是帶著真誠，沒有任何的利益衝突，將白蟒的快樂當成最終的目標努力著，對自己卻沒有任何的欲求。這樣截然不同的孩子，誰會不喜歡呢？

他們的相處總是安靜又親密，Voldemort不記得上一次他和任何生物有如此親密的時候，或許是脆弱的靈魂讓他甘願沉溺在越來越深的依賴感中。Harry在他口述的教學下很快就學會了食物的調理，即使蛇的口腔沒辦法品嘗食物的好壞，透過發達的嗅覺，也能享受熟食的美味。

「你對這些很熟練。」Voldemort一口吞下Nagini不知道從哪裡找來，又經過Harry烤熟的雞肉，在蛇身鼓起一個圓弧，他懶洋洋地說著。「超出我的預料。」

Harry對他微笑，小口小口的吃著發著熱煙的雞翅膀，「Petunia阿姨曾經教過我……」他恍惚地說著，這些記憶離他很遙遠，「她告訴我是住在她們家的代價，學不會我就會被趕出去。」

Harry從來沒說過他進森林前的事，Voldemort緩慢地遊到男孩的腿上，享受他輕輕撫摸著他的蛇鱗，「你沒告訴過我你還有家人。」

「我的家人是你，Nagini，和其他朋友們。」Harry把眼睛笑成了一條線，綠色的光芒在縫裡閃耀，「我對從前的事忘了很多，只有一點點的印象，我總是工作，餓肚子，還有……黑暗。」

「你害怕人嗎？」Voldemort抬起頭問。這簡單的描述讓他想起了他的童年時期，幾乎也可以用這些詞來概括。

「不…….我怎麼……好吧，或許是。」Harry苦惱地說，「我不希望和人一起生活，不想離開這裡。」

看來男孩周圍的人類只給他傷害，Voldemort這樣想著，用身體圈起Harry的腰，像是給他一個懷抱。

「不知道有沒有對你說過，Tom。」Harry甜甜地叫著他厭惡的名字，讓Voldemort長久以來對這個名字累積的憤怒漸漸淡去，越來越順耳，「在你的身邊讓我感到很舒服，好像我們本來就該在一起，好像你就是一個家。」Harry虔誠地低下頭，親吻著巨大的蛇頭，「我真的很感激你出現在我身邊……」

「......」

「......Harry。」

Harry張大眼睛，看著他。

「你吃太少了。」Voldemort輕輕地指責，「你把剩下的肉藏到我的食物裡，是嗎？」

「噢！」

「吃完你的。」

「Tom──你的身體這麼大，給你吃才是正確的！」

「吃掉它們。」

「我...其實我...並不喜歡這個味道。」

「吃。」

「好吧......」

在天色完全黑暗之前，Voldemort會要求Harry必須洗澡。他們通常會進入小河，一邊玩一邊沐浴，Voldemort從來沒想過他會墮落到陪小孩玩水，他還因此感到愉快，但自從發現了Harry部分的皮膚特別敏感後，他將一切的羞恥丟入腦後。

「不……Tom……求你……」Harry臉紅地緊抓岸邊，仰起頭呻吟著。

白色的蛇身幾乎把男孩幼小的身體包圍，緊貼在他的胸膛、腰上、大腿內側的細肉，在他身上緩慢地移動著，細密的蛇鱗輕輕地刮過Harry細嫩的皮膚，讓他覺得很癢，還有種奇怪的感覺刺激著他，一些愉悅和心跳加快的東西。這讓男孩想逃，卻又愛極的這種令人發狂的感受。

Harry小喘著氣，感覺腳有點軟。Voldemort的搔弄讓他癢的想阻擋，卻只能摸到溼溼的長條軀體，他無勞地緊抓著岸邊求饒，腳指在水底的泥地上刮出痕跡。

「求什麼？」Voldemort靠在Harry發紅的耳朵旁，分岔的蛇信逗弄般玩著小小的耳垂，這讓男孩敏感地發抖，粉色的皮膚又更加的紅。

「我不知道……」Harry恍神地看著天空，口水從張大的嘴角流出，他很矛盾，想要頑皮的Tom停下來，又想要更多。

「那我怎麼知道該怎麼做？」Voldemort假裝苦惱地說，並加重了他賜予男孩的刺激。

「Tom、Tom……」Harry哭喊著他的名字，並笨拙地抱住大蛇的脖子，用臉輕輕地磨擦著，懇求Voldemort放過他……

「你真可愛，Harry。」Voldemort嘶嘶地說，「我的、我的男孩。」

「啊……」Harry的眼角有著淚珠，他拱起腰，想掙脫這迷人的桎梏，卻被纏得更緊，大蛇緩緩地滑到他的脖子上，蛇信在上面游移。

Harry堅持不住了，他放開手，發軟的身體陷入大蛇的身體裡，任由Voldemort品嘗玩弄。放大的瞳孔讓綠色眼睛變成了黑色的，他的鼻子發出哼哼的聲音，手和腳都被纏住，無助地趴在蛇的身上忍受一波又一波的快感。

這男孩完全是他的。Voldemort的占有慾在咆哮，把男孩嚴密地捲起，拖到岸邊的草叢裡，他想吃掉他，吃掉這個男孩，讓他們融合在一起，這是原本該有的樣子。

「Tom……」Harry躺在Voldemort的身上，雙腳都被困住，埋在層層堆疊的蛇身中，他的雙手張開，伸向他，水珠在蒼白的皮膚滾動，脖子上還有剛剛被欺負過的粉紅痕跡，毛絨絨的亂髮貼在他的臉上。Voldemort著魔似地再次伏下身，掩蓋這該死甜美的男孩。

河岸上，一條巨大的蟒蛇捲成一團，只能看到他懷中獵物的一隻手，在空氣中擺盪。

這幾乎是每天發生的事。 

「他很危險，最好你不要再接近他。」小蛇──三年前把Harry從人口販子救出來的那條──嘶嘶地說著。

「你是說Tom嗎？」Harry好奇地問。Tom總是在晚上的某段時間會離開Harry，似乎去找Nagini說什麼，Harry並不知道。其他的蛇只剩下這小段時間可以擁有牠們可愛的男孩，紛紛圍繞著他。

「是的。」小蛇點頭，「他是一條蟒蛇，很巨大，隨便張開嘴就可以把你吞了。」那個小眼神有著憤恨不平。

「他不會吞掉我的。」Harry充滿信心地說。他升起一團火，給周圍的蛇群取暖，這樣他們就不需要纏繞在他身上才能獲得安眠。

「你太年輕！」小蛇著急地說，「你有注意到他的行為嗎？他把你顧的太緊了，這不正常，雖然我們現在群聚在這裡，但我們是喜歡獨自行動的動物。」他快速地說，就怕等等白蟒回來。

「很……很不正常嗎？┘Harry臉紅了，「但我喜歡這樣，沒有覺得不好。」

「聽著，男孩。」蛇嚴肅地說，「一般我們會纏著不放……對，就像你們這樣，只有兩個原因，求偶和覓食。他很明顯地就是想吃掉你！」

「求、求偶？Tom想跟我一起生小小蛇嗎？」Harry害羞地說，他直接忽略了蛇後面的話，讓小蛇氣的滾動。

「你們都是公的，要怎麼生小蛇？」如果他能發聲，肯定是尖叫了，「他想吃掉你！你就是他的儲備糧食，把你養肥，冬天的時候就能吞了！」

「我不相信！」

「注意他看你的眼神吧！只差沒對著你流口水了！他把你當成他的獵物，才會纏著你，並攻擊所有想接近你的蛇！他是不是把你全身纏得很緊，丈量著怎麼下口呢！」小蛇大聲地說。

「可是、可是……」Harry的鼻頭紅了，「可是我愛他，他也愛我！」

「多麼狡猾的蛇，親愛的男孩，你就這樣被騙了嗎？」小蛇嗤笑，「他一點也不關心你……」

「誰不關心誰？」Voldemort的聲音從後面傳來，冷得令人發寒。

小蛇一見到巨大的白蟒，就驚恐地逃走了，只留下滿臉通紅的Harry坐在火堆旁。

「怎麼了？」Voldemort瞪著小蛇消失的背影，現在有更重要的事必須解決。他靠近男孩，想像往常一樣纏繞上去，卻得到Harry的排斥，他用手撥開了Voldemort的身體。

從來沒被拒絕過的黑魔蛇瞪大了雙眼，凶狠地就像要吞了他，Harry害怕地縮了縮。

「怎，麼，了？那條該死的蛇對你說了什麼？」

「Tom，為什麼你要整天纏繞著我呢？」Harry小聲地說，「其他的蛇都沒有……這樣……」

Voldemort不可置信地問，「你從來沒有這個疑問，而且很高興！」他指著，讓Harry羞愧地低下頭，「我喜歡纏繞你，你也喜歡被我纏繞，不是嗎？」

「但這是不正常的，沒有蛇會喜歡這樣！」Harry猶豫地說。

「我喜歡，我不是蛇嗎？」

「為什麼？」

「什麼為什麼？」

「你的目的是什麼，你是不是……想吞了我。」

「你說什麼？」蛇咆哮著。

Tom絕對氣瘋了。Harry擔憂地想著，他其實相信他的大蛇，如果真的只是作為Tom的食物……Harry認為他並不害怕，但是小蛇所說的求偶一直在他的腦中迴盪，如果不是食物和求偶，那還有什麼原因呢？

Voldemort再次緩慢地靠近了男孩，就像捕食一樣，趁著他還沒反應過來時撲向前，快速地緊緊纏上，力道大的讓Harry呼吸困難。Harry掙扎著，只感覺自己被越纏越緊，全身都陷在蟒蛇龐大的身軀裡，這和他一般享受的纏繞摩擦完全不一樣，直逼性命地的危險讓他瞪大眼睛。

Voldemort張開下顎，巨大的蛇嘴比Harry的頭還大，威嚇地蛇信觸碰驚呆的男孩，尖牙在裡頭閃著寒光。Harry吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地碰著被激怒的大蛇，軟軟地喊著Tom的名字。

「要我吞了你嗎？」Voldemort嘶嘶地說，把他的獵物纏得更緊，Harry被捲成長條狀，小聲地喊著痛，「成為我的一部分，讓你永遠待在我的身體裡，就不會這麼令人憤怒！」

「對不起……Tom。」Harry懇求著，他試圖伸出腳來搔著大蛇的身軀，安撫這條脾氣暴躁的蛇，「原諒我？」

「不，」Voldemort冷酷的拒絕，說實話這種感覺太好了，「我要把你吃掉。」

「Tom……啊！」Voldemort捲著男孩，在草地上翻來翻去，就像一條蛇在制伏激烈掙扎的獵物一般，差別只在於男孩根本不會掙扎，乖乖地被他鎖在身體裡。Harry被大蛇翻得頭昏眼花，他試圖保持祈求原諒的卑微模樣，但咯咯笑聲卻還是忍不住從唇縫裡露了出來。

最後一人一蛇倒臥在地上，Voldemort鬆開了這個該死的男孩，任由他抱住自己的身體磨蹭，蛇尾搭在他的腰上一抽一抽地擺動。

「原諒我嘛？我親愛的Tom。」

「決不！」Voldemort吼完才意識到自己說了什麼，開始後悔自己怎麼變的這麼情緒化和幼稚。

「我相信你不會吃掉我。」Harry的臉靠在冰涼的鱗片上，很柔軟，「我只是想知道另一件事。」

「說。」Voldemort冷冷地命令。

「他們說一條蛇這樣纏著東西，那條蛇不是想吞了他就是想……」Harry臉紅了，他吞吞吐吐地說，「求偶。」

Voldemort僵住了。

「你如果不吃掉我，是想跟我求偶嘛？」Harry天真地摸著僵硬的蛇，好奇的問。

求偶。Voldemort無法抑止當他聽到這個詞時生理上呈現的激烈反應，渴求在血液裡流竄，導致他的眼睛充滿著血一樣的紅色。

墨綠色的絲綢大床上，Harry光溜溜的趴在上面，手和腳都被絲帶綁伏，讓四隻被固定在床頭床尾，並在冰涼的空氣中顫抖。他被迫露出圓潤的屁股，腰用力扭動著，就像想將自己埋進去，全身散發著驚豔的粉紅色。

Voldemort坐在床前，那雙漂亮的綠色眼睛立刻盯住他，裡面充滿著祈求和渴望，Harry嘶嘶地叫喚著他，扭著身體想靠近，又被無情的絲帶阻擋。Voldemort無聲地笑著，開始撫摸這精緻的藝術品，讓男孩發出舒服的嘆息，並仰著頭，迫切地需要更多的接觸。

Voldemort冷笑，突然扣起Harry的下巴，強迫男孩抬頭接受他的啃食。Harry嗚嗚地叫著，扭著身體往他的懷裡鑽，就像他們常常做的事一樣。小小的舌頭纏繞著他的，往後拉著，想讓Voldemort更加深入地品嘗自己的味道，並且試著用大腿去磨擦黑魔王的……

「Tom？」Harry看著白蛇像雕碩般地不動許久，忍不住開口。他沒想到大蛇的反應是這樣，開始慌張起來。會不會因為他問這個愚蠢的問題，Tom再也不願意親近他，不願意纏繞他了？不，他不想這樣！他已經開始想念Tom在他身上滑動的麻癢了。

但，Tom真的不喜歡他嗎？也許屬於Tom的真的只有母蛇，或許是Nagini……她是這麼的漂亮又這麼的強壯，哪條公蛇不喜歡呢？

「男孩……」被拉出思緒的Voldemort還在愣然自己怎麼會出現這種幻想，就看到Harry著急地拉著自己。或許Harry連求偶的意思都不知道，他就被影響成這種自己都不認識自己的模樣。

但他不想要Harry乖順地躺在自己身邊嗎？這是他的男孩，Voldemort整天都把自己的氣息填滿這個男孩全身，他早就是他的了。

他遲早會回來，爭奪整個英格蘭巫師的控制權，只要是他想要的，他就絕對會抓住，無論付出什麼代價。他不需要為男孩考慮，並且會照顧他，讓Harry在他身邊成長。

Voldemort察覺Harry的心情，不禁嗤笑。他又纏回來，並且得到Harry感激的眼神。

「若我對你求偶，你會答應我的請求嗎？」Voldemort靠近Harry的耳邊，嘶嘶地說。

Harry瞪大他漂亮的眼睛，不可置信地看著他，快樂的紅暈爬上他的臉頰。

「可是……可是我們都是公的，不能生小蛇出來……」Harry低下頭，結結巴巴地說。

Voldemort決定等等就去把那隻多嘴的蛇吞掉。

「我不是普通的蛇，你也不是。」他專橫地說，「我說可以就是可以。」

「我想成為你的！」Harry充滿希望地說。

「即使你不這麼說，你也是我的。」Voldemort的嘶嘶聲聽起來有些得意。

「對不起，這麼久以來，我都不知道你在求偶，我以為你纏繞著我只是尋求溫暖。」Harry愧疚地說著，「如果我知道，我早就答應了。」

「什麼？不、好吧、」Voldemort難得感到尷尬，但他還是繼續宣示著所有權，「你既然是我的，以後不許其他的蛇纏到你身上，除了我，知道嗎？」

「Nagini？」

「她也不行！」

\------------------------------------

擁有了這個小巫師和他的魔力，Voldemort幾乎忘記了他只是一片殘魂，附著在一條蛇身上的殘魂而已。他每天都能感受到他的魔力正在復甦，他一天比一天強壯。

直到那天，他獨自在樹林裡漫步，突然感到身體一痛，他憤怒地回頭，就看到一個獵人從遠處舉著槍，還有隻獵狗飛奔而來。

他最後的念頭是Harry對他開心地微笑，黑暗就壟罩上他。

傑克是一個土生土長的阿爾巴尼亞人，出生在鄉下，是當地有名的混蛋。在學生時代就以欺壓別人取樂，第二嗜好則是獵殺動物，以滿足他扭曲的欲望。

成年後，在進出幾次警局後，他從事盜獵的工作。家鄉附近一個大型的森林就是他的遊樂場，成為了黑市小有名氣的獵人。

最近，他非常幸運的，遇到了一隻巨大的白色蟒蛇。

他知道這是個危險的獵物，所以他花了幾個星期，準備著一切需要的工具，並幻想著當他獵捕到這隻稀有的白蟒能得到的巨額報酬。

買家聯繫好了，對方甚至贊助了資金，傑克布置場地，包括濕度、氣味、聲音，要保證白蟒不會注意到自己的埋伏。

幸運女神站在他這邊的，毫無意外的成功了！他握著槍，欣喜地注視白蟒從他攀爬的樹枝上緩緩落下的場景，彷彿看到他躺在金錢上的未來。

獵狗小黑叫得響亮，傑克隨意地摸著牠頭，敷衍地安撫著。他用長槍頭戳了戳白蟒，意料之中的毫無動靜後，他快速地扛起這條蟒蛇，很重，很有成就感。

狗還在大聲地吠著。

「好了，小黑，我們的打獵結束了。我知道你想吃這條蛇，但牠太珍貴了，賣掉蛇後再幫你買罐頭慶祝。」

傑克輕鬆地轉身往回走，這才發現獵狗依舊停留在原地，對著樹林深處猛吠，尾巴下垂，夾在後腿之間。

「小黑！」傑克開始不耐煩，狗吠聲不斷地擊打著他的好心情。

他從來就不是個有耐心的人。

一聲槍響後，獵狗安靜下來。

傑克冷笑著，再次轉過身。但他在轉身的一瞬間，眼角似乎瞄到了什麼東西。

「什麼？」他喃喃自語，握緊槍枝，看進樹林裡。

是一個男孩，高高地站在白蟒被捕前所待的樹枝上。

他很瘦小，似乎五歲的年紀，黑色的頭髮很長，像波浪般垂在他的大腿處。並沒有穿任何的布料，指甲又長又尖銳。

他很漂亮，即使臉上有些髒污，卻掩蓋不了美麗光芒。傑克從來沒看過這麼漂亮的孩子，他的眼睛又大又亮，瞳孔中綠色的光澤就像顆綠寶石，小小柔軟的唇是粉紅色的，五官柔和，就像個森林中的精靈。

傑克呆住了，他只想著，他這回賺翻了，捕捉到這麼漂亮的孩子，就像是天賜給他獵捕白蟒的獎勵，他可以把男孩帶回家，做他所想做的任何事，和朋友們炫耀，即使最後膩了，賣出去也能得到不少錢。他覺得自己的褲子有點緊繃。

「男孩，」傑克努力地讓自己的聲音溫柔，「快下來，你怎麼會在那個地方？迷路了嗎？」他保持著溫暖的微笑，張開雙手，「和我回家，如何？」

男孩好像聽不懂他的話，歪著頭，看看他，又看看他身上的白蟒。

「你害怕這個，是嗎？別擔心，蛇已經被我制服，沒有任何的威脅了。」捷克舉起軟綿綿的白蟒，示意著他征服的成果。

男孩看著看著，突然流下了淚，或許是因為被這條蛇追殺，導致這個孩子躲進樹林裡。我可是他的救命恩人。傑克無不得意地想，並注意到男孩跳下樹枝，瞄準他的懷裡。

從上跳下的男孩就像降臨的天使。傑克恍惚地看著他，並把手張的更開，準備抱住這個孩子。

然而在男孩在空中，突然張開嘴，裡面比一般人更尖銳的獠牙，對準傑克的喉嚨。這時男人這時才感到不對勁，他立刻後退，試圖躲開男孩，並祈禱著他可以摔在地上。

然而，男孩的動作更快。

他短短的四肢超乎異常的敏捷，身段柔軟，在傑克試圖離開時，用腳勾住了他的脖子，手緊抱著他的腰，用倒吊的方式纏住獵人，尖銳的指甲已經刺進他的血管。

突然的重力讓傑克哀號一聲倒地，骨頭傳出可怕的斷裂聲。他翻滾著，想脫離男孩，卻在一次次的喘氣中發現男孩鎖的越來越緊。他在掙扎中用隨身的獵刀劃破男孩的腿，紅色的血沾到衣服上，卻被更緊的力道讓他無意中丟失了手中的刀，他痛苦地想起，這男孩的動作像極了勒緊獵物的蟒蛇。

最後，傑克翻著白眼，抽動的肢體平靜下來。

Harry一直維持著禁錮的動作，一直等到男人的心跳停止，才顫抖地爬起，他嗚耶地跑到白蟒身邊，抱著他，焦急的不知道該怎麼辦。

「Tom……Tom…….」蛇的眼皮是透明的，Harry看著那雙無神的雙眼，覺得心臟冰涼不已，眼淚一滴滴地落在白色的鱗片上。

「我要去找Nagini。」Harry恍惚地站起身，緊抱著Voldemort的頭。他試圖讓白蟒長長的身纏上他，讓Harry可以帶著離開這裡。然而蛇的身體不再有力，軟綿綿地垂落在地，不管Harry怎麼努力讓蛇尾纏繞他，最後總是無勞地，讓Voldemort大半個身體落在地上。

他不能拖著他的蛇走，樹林太危險，也害怕樹枝石頭穿破Voldemort的身體。Harry只能絕望地抱著蛇哭泣，他沒有想到和往常一樣在森林裡玩樂，當他找到Tom的時候只剩下被獵人扛在身上，無聲無息的大蛇，差一點就要被帶走了。

他怎麼不知道蛇被人類帶走的下場是什麼呢？Tom都教過他了。

他緊抱著Tom，將頭埋入柔軟的蛇軀裡，沒有意識到他們的身體發出微弱的白光，閃耀著迷人的溫度，Harry大腿上的傷口漸漸消失，白色的蛇尾捲了一下。

等Harry的意識回來後，他發現自己躺在草地上，周圍圍了一圈的蛇群，他們擔心地望著Harry。

「你昏迷一天了，我們很擔心你。」一條蛇見Harry醒了，立刻說。「發生了什麼？」

「我……」Harry試圖爬起來，才發現自己全身無力。他躺了回去，卻因為回想起昏迷前的事，又立刻跳起來，「Tom呢？你們有看到他嗎？」

蛇們互相對看，哈利彷彿可以看到他們扭曲著表情，接著他們沉默地轉回來。

「怎麼了？」Harry開始慌了，「Tom還活著嗎？你們把他的身體帶去哪裡了？」

「冷靜點，男孩。」蛇嘶嘶地說，「他沒事，活蹦亂跳的。」

Harry不信任地看著他們，「Tom在哪裡？我要找他、我......」

「他和Nagini在一起。」一條老蛇緩緩的嘶，「他比你好多了，再一下子，你就能看到他，孩子。先吃點東西？」

Harry沒有回答，就這麼抱著腿，一動不動，看著遠方。

蛇們嘆氣，卻不願意離開男孩，只是圍繞著他打轉，一些無聊的蛇甚至開始吃自己的尾巴。

他們一直等到太陽消失，Harry越來越冷，還有精疲力盡的虛弱，他沒有力氣再去生火，光是維持坐著就耗費了所有的精力，他不知道自己怎麼了，在大自然中突然的死亡是常見的。  
肚子很餓，但他的心更加空洞，開始認為這些蛇騙了他。記憶回朔，當他在樹上看見Tom毫無生息的身體時，慌亂和絕望幾乎扼殺了他，現在他也還沒從這個深淵裡脫離。

Harry緩緩地閉上眼，或許只能在夢中相見......

「Harry、Harry！」綠色的蛇嘶嘶地叫著，「他們回來了。」

Harry突然張大眼睛，就像即將熄滅的火突然被噴了滿臉的氧氣。

月光下，白色的大蛇很容易被看清，他受傷了，以往漂亮的鱗片殘破，紅色的血沾滿他的身體。雖然他爬行的如此緩慢，但Tom的確是活著，他還活著。

Harry蒼白的唇顫動，破碎的希望之光浮現在稚嫩的臉上。他站起來，跌跌撞撞地往前跑，著急的模樣彷彿下一秒白色的身影就會消散在空氣中。

「Tom！」Harry崩潰地叫著，直到他纖細的手臂環抱在大蛇的脖子上，熟悉的冰涼觸感纏繞上男孩的身體，令人眷戀的氣味讓Harry終於哭了出來。

大蛇輕輕地靠在男孩的頭上，像是在無聲地安慰，傷口的刺痛提醒著Voldemort他目前的身體狀態，卻被無視了。

Harry埋在Voldemort的懷裡啜泣著，他只能無助地抱緊，不想再感受一次令人瘋狂的空洞感，他眼裡的世界只剩下他的Tom，其他的不再重要。

Nagini不可置信地看著男孩重頭到尾無視她，還有她的主人不斷暗示她趕緊離開。當初在森林裡是她找到昏倒在地的這兩個，也是她把他們帶回去蛇群，照顧他們， 等她憤怒的主人醒來，也是她陪著他一起去報仇。如此苦心苦力的付出，還被她的主人嫌棄礙眼！

Nagini憤怒地用尾巴拍打地面，氣憤憤地遊走了，她決定不再理會這兩個只會曬恩愛、沒良心的東西，與其在這裡憤怒，她還是回去蛇群當她的女王！

Harry好一陣子才讓心情平靜下來， 然後尷尬地臉紅，卻捨不得放開大蛇的脖子，就輕輕地靠在上面。

「你受傷了，Tom。」Harry小聲地說著，驚心動魄的傷口就在一旁，宣示著無比的存在感。

「你沒有好好休息。」Voldemort沒有回答，光靠氣味他就知道男孩的狀態有多麼糟糕，這讓他糟透的心情更上一層。

「你…你不在…….我沒辦法……」

「我不可能永遠在你身邊，Harry。」Voldemort冷淡地說，身體卻不由自主地纏得更緊，他第一次這麼厭惡自己只能委身在一條蛇身上，沒有強壯的手臂將男孩抱入懷中，「照顧好你自己才是最重要的。」

「…….什麼意思！」Harry驚恐地看著大蛇。

這句話嚇到單純的男孩了，導致后來無論怎麼哄，Harry都不願意離開大蛇身邊，即使睡著了，只要Voldemort離開，Harry就會立刻驚醒過來，絕望地尋找。

對此，Voldemort相當苦惱，他從未有這種情緒來影響自己的意志，反倒是成為蛇之後，不，遇到這個和他的死敵一樣名字的男孩後，感性的時刻變多了，他不知道該為此感到憤怒還是快樂。

事實上，當Harry越長越大，他和當初Potter家的遺傳長相越來越接近，這相當值得懷疑。

Harry沒有他不行，這讓他的佔有慾得到極大的滿足，然而這條蛇的身體受傷太重，已經到達崩潰的邊緣。

「告訴他你的事，主人。」在Harry熟睡時，Nagini嘶嘶地說，「告訴他你不是一條蛇，你是目前最強大的巫師，讓這男孩幫助你，讓他安心。」她也捨不得如此絕望的男孩。

「我知道應該這樣做。」Voldemort大半的身體都在Harry身上，他血紅色的眼裡充滿可疑的溫柔，輕輕地用蛇尾摩娑男孩的背。「在我們認識Harry時，他就害怕著人，現在又遇到盜獵人這件事，我認為他不能接受這個。」

「那個麻瓜真是可惡。」Nagini忿忿不平地說，「吞了他太可惜了。」

他們兩條蛇在Voldemort的麻醉退了之後，立刻循著味道找到了盜獵人住的村莊，那是個小村子，而黑魔王和他的蛇對麻瓜的作法永遠都是不需思考的滅盡，這也是Voldemort在和麻瓜的搏鬥中受了重傷的原因。

他用了一個身體滅了一個村。

但他需要新的身體。

Harry很憂愁，又很害怕。

自從Tom嚴厲的告訴他自己不可能永遠在他身邊後，Harry或許是過度敏感，他一直覺得Tom準備離開他。

Harry從來沒有想過這個，他們的關係這麼親密，Tom甚至向他求偶了，他們怎麼能分開？

Harry不知道這是為什麼，Tom的傷並沒有好轉，甚至越來越重的情況下，開始迴避Harry的碰觸，這讓Harry非常傷心。更多的是，比起軟弱的男孩，Tom更願意和Nagini聚在一起說話。

他做錯了什麼？Harry嫉妒Nagini，但他沒有資格，去擁有話語權。

Harry知道他最喜歡的蛇的個性，Tom可能厭倦了只能哭泣、離不開自己的男孩，他想要的是堅強，能和他並肩作戰的同伴，或者，可以不需要依靠他獨立的蛇。

Harry做不到，他不能失去Tom，他的蛇過去這樣寵著他，Harry失去了自己生活的能力，失去了重回孤獨的勇氣。

Tom再一次拒絕Harry跟隨，和Nagini一起到森林深處去了。

Nagini美麗又強大，在遇到危險的時後她更可靠，不會讓Tom再次受到傷害，Harry不斷告訴自己，Tom是對的，他不能任性。

很難得的，Harry再次回憶起那些模糊的記憶，他和他的阿姨家住在一起的時後，Harry也是這樣，不能任性，沒有選擇，只能承受。

Harry想沉進湖裡，躲避這一切，心臟的地方抽痛，他感到痛苦。

「Harry，天快黑了，你要去哪裡？」年老的蛇注意到男孩，不禁開口。

Harry原本緩緩後退的動作停頓，接著，他突然衝向另一邊的樹叢裡。

「Harry！」蛇群呼喚著他。

Tom不要他了，不要他了。Harry呼吸急促，痛苦地感受著失去另一個生物纏繞的輕盈，彷彿靈魂抽離，寒冷的風比不上心靈的空洞。

樹枝扎破他的腳，在身上畫上傷口，他又冷又累，卻沒有停下腳步，讓風吹散臉龐的淚水，他不知道自己該去哪裡，巨大的森林中他茫然張望，一切危險與未知，讓他彷彿能忘記濃烈的傷感。

突然，他重重地跌倒在地，藤蔓勾住他的腳，Harry無助地倒在地上，捲起身體，縮成一顆球，小聲地啜泣。

沉浸在傷心之中的他沒有注意到一個陌生的腳步聲從遠處往他這裡過來。

「一、一個男孩？」

Harry猛然彈起，警覺地盯著眼前的東西。

是個人類，他頭上戴著紫色的大頭巾，身上充滿著刺鼻的味道，讓Harry很不舒服。

Harry是害怕人類的，但此時他只剩下他自己。意識到這些，Harry咬咬牙，伏低身子，想和上次一樣來攻擊陌生人。

陌生的男人張大眼睛，似乎有點害怕，但就在Harry衝過來時，他突然抽出一枝短木棍，指著Harry念著什麼，Harry發現自己僵住了，動彈不得，只剩下靈活的眼睛恐懼地張大。

「這、這裡怎麼會有、會有個小男孩？」陌生人靠近，揮了揮木棍，Harry發現自己飄起來，來到男人眼前的高度，他從來沒有這麼害怕過。

巫師。Harry突然想起Tom曾經教過他的課，這是個魔法，他遇到巫師了。

「好、好可愛。」木棍前端發出亮光，Harry全身都被照亮，落入巫師的眼中，他著迷地戳了戳Harry的臉。

Voldemort拖著殘破的蛇身，和Nagini循著Harry的味道而來，就看到這副景象。

一個穿著熟悉的巫師袍，男人將Harry吊在面前，手在他的身上移動，Harry的肌肉僵硬，他被石化了，那雙眼睛害怕又絕望。

「我去吞了那個人類。」Nagini嘶嘶地說，「你不要動，你現在的身體快壞掉了，你現在需要的是另一條蛇的身體。」

Voldemort瞇起紅色的眼睛。

Harry突然聽到嘶嘶聲，視線略過男巫，直接和Voldemort的眼睛對上，綠色的瞳孔亮了起來，隨即被水霧充滿，焦急又懊悔。

Tom來找他了！他沒有拋棄自己！

但Harry怎麼能讓Tom又再次陷入危險中？這不是普通人，這是個巫師！在他手上是這麼無力，Harry認為自己沒辦法保護他的蛇。

巫師很快就發現了條大蛇的攻擊，他哇哇大叫，趕緊念出魔咒防禦。因為注意力的轉移，失去的魔力讓飄在空中的Harry咚一聲摔在地上，頭撞到了石塊，痛的Harry叫了一聲，差點昏過去。

Voldemort的注意立刻集中在Harry身上，在看到男孩的頭上開始冒血，他的腦中一片空白，只直覺地要靠近Harry，把他捲起來保護。

「Tom！」Nagini大叫，Voldemort回頭，只看到魔杖的前頭指著他，切割咒的咒語傳來。

Harry發出一聲悲痛的尖叫，在白色的蛇被橫著切成一半後。猛然爆出的魔法擊潰身上的石化咒，頭上的血流入綠色的眼睛，Harry崩潰了，絕望中的魔法帶著致命的危險，嚇的巫師雙腳一軟，竟然被個還沒上過學校的小孩嚇到在地上，他震驚的看著眼前的魔法風暴往自己身上壓，那個男孩的臉上有像是淚一樣的血痕，就像從地獄爬出的小惡魔，伸著尖尖的小手只想把他拖入地獄。

在Harry抓住他之前，巫師抖著身體，只想逃離這裡，他向後爬去，然後同樣憤怒的Nagini壓住。

「吃了他！Nagini！」Harry大叫，他感覺自己的眼睛變成了Tom的紅眼，向前望去，所有的一切都是血色的，Tom的身體斷成兩截，從裡面流出來的血多的像小河，蛇信失去活力地吐在外面，全身散發著生命消逝的氣息。

巫師大喊大叫地掙扎，被Nagini的毒牙刺破了手臂。Harry卻沒辦法在注意那裡，他愣愣地看著白蛇的屍體，沒辦法動彈，他已經沒辦法再承受其他的東西。

Nagini還在攻擊巫師，人類在蛇的壓制下反應越來越小，慢慢地不動了，Nagini張開嘴巴，準備吞掉這個人類。

「關上你的嘴，Nagini。」原本昏迷的人類突然冰冷地開口，Nagini愣著看過去，發現人類的眼睛變成了紅色。

Nagini立刻退後，她的心蹦蹦跳著，慶幸自己為了維持母蛇的優雅總是慢慢進食的習慣。附著主人的人類坐起來，他的嘴唇因為受到蛇毒的影響，還呈現著紫色。

但這毒在長年親近蛇類的Voldemort來說完全不構成威脅，重回人類的黑魔王拿起屬於別人的赤楊木魔杖，輕而易舉地解開身體裡的毒。

「我看看，他果然是英國人，並且是黑魔法防禦的教授。」Voldemort很滿意這個發現，這個巫師帶了很多東西前來森林，不但能幫助他回到英國，還有更多的東西幫他恢復力量。

Harry卻完全沒有意識到旁邊的動靜，因為對他來說，其他的事再也不重要了。他在為他的家人致哀，為他哭泣，Harry沒有想過分別是這麼痛苦的事，他寧願像上次一樣昏迷，讓所有的情緒沉入黑暗。

Harry想起森林裡的動物們，牠們最愛的伴侶或孩子因為一些原因提早死去時，有些動物會以吃掉牠讓彼此融在一起，有些蛇也會這樣。Harry覺得自己愛著Tom，比起那些動物更強烈，更痛苦，他輕輕撫上白色鱗片，Tom這麼大隻，他絕對吃不下的，但他會努力，這是為他最愛的家人送葬。

當他低下頭，嘴唇即將碰到麟片時，有雙手臂突然摟住他的腰，Harry整個人被抱到半空中。

「走開！走開！啊──」Harry頭往後仰，立刻就看到殺死白蛇的兇手，他用力掙扎，身上沾滿Tom的血全抹在巫師身上，但Harry只感覺在他腰部的手越收越緊。

Nagini呢？她不是制住人類了嗎？難道巫師的力量也弄死了Nagini，就像弄死Tom一樣，那麼，下一個輪到他了嗎？Harry沒辦法查看另一隻蛇的情況，被動地被帶進巫師的懷抱。

巫師在他頭上喃喃地念了一句話，以Harry的程度勉強認得『力氣』的英文，但他沒有興趣去理解這個。Harry重重地朝巫師的手臂咬了下去，希望人類能把他丟下。

身後抽氣聲響起，但那雙手仍然如壯碩的樹幹一樣堅固，Harry發現他被帶著遠離白蛇的身體，他開始嘶嘶叫著，用力哭喊，「不，我不要離開Tom，放開我，放開！」

「我不會再放開你了，我的小Harry。」突然，他身後的男人嘶嘶地將語言轉回到Harry所熟悉的爬說語，又有一股力量轉動他，Harry發現自己和巫師面對面了。

巫師的眼睛變了，變成他最熟悉的、屬於Tom的眼睛。

Harry目瞪口呆地看著人類， 完全無法反應過來，男人的手伸向他的臉，輕輕擦去了上面的血跡和淚水，眼裡殘忍的紅色此時倒映著柔和的月光。

Harry突然張開嘴巴，把在他臉旁滑動的手放入嘴裡咬。

「你是小偷！你偷了Tom的眼睛！」男人悶哼一聲，Harry的腳用力地踢在他的肋骨上，讓他痛的放鬆手裡的力道，男孩立刻像蛇一樣鑽出來，又往白蛇的方向跑去。

一道紅光打在Harry的背上，男孩發出悲鳴的聲音，失去意識，他軟軟的身體往前撲倒，在即將撞上地面時，突然又浮在半空中，慢慢地掉進Voldemort的懷抱。

「這男孩太歇斯底里了。」Nagini嘴裡抱怨著，但眼裡還是充滿著喜愛，她知道男孩是為了誰而崩潰。

「魯莽，我不記得我把他教成了Gryffindor。知道自己沒辦法打贏巫師，還不逃跑，找死嗎？」男人責備著，語調卻是很輕，「不過就是條白蛇。」

「但那是你，Tom，他一直都愛你。」

「他是把我當成他的爸爸。」

「那我是媽媽嗎？」Nagini好奇地問。

Voldemort抱著男孩，走回蛇群，「不，你是情敵。」

Nagini：？？

人類關係好複雜，她好困惑。

當Harry醒來時，他在一個陌生的地方。

他從來沒躺過這麼軟的東西上，Harry好奇地摸了摸底下的布，絲順柔滑的觸感令人舒適。

天上有個東西在發光，就像太陽，但光線更加柔和微小，懶洋洋地灑在皮膚上很溫暖，四周充滿著純淨的木頭香，少了腐木和潮濕的味道參雜，Harry不禁舒服地呻吟，疲累的身體在這些照顧之下給予恢復的能量，他伸展著肢體，感覺好極了。

直到他翻過身，就看到長著惡夢裡殺人凶手的臉的那個巫師在他身旁熟睡。

「啊──」Harry尖叫起來，隨手拿起他之前枕著的軟織物，就從巫師的頭上砸。

巫師立刻清醒，擋住枕頭，紅色的眼睛立刻盯住Harry。

「你滾──」

「Harry，我是Tom。」巫師迅速開口。

Harry的手僵在半空中。

「Harry寶貝，你醒來了嗎？」Nagini的聲音從外面傳來，過了一陣子，熟悉的黑色蟒蛇就鑽了進來。

……  
……  
Harry縮在Nagini的身體裡，綠色的眼睛充滿警戒，「所以，Tom原本是個人，因為受傷所以才附身在蛇的身上。」他的聲音很委屈，「為什麼從來不告訴我？」

「我們發現你不喜歡人類，不想嚇到你。」Voldemort解釋著，他的手臂上還有Harry嘴裡留下的痕跡。

Harry只用緊張又委屈的眼神瞅著巫師，在Voldemort試圖伸手過去時，Harry閃過，躲到Nagini身旁。

Nagini突然有種不祥的預感──

「Nagini……」Voldemort冷冷地說，表情陰沉，沒有壓抑的魔力令人顫抖，「找些食物來。」

「找食物？」Nagini不可置信地說，「你告訴我當你回復成人時，隨便招招手就會有美味的大餐出現，現在你拿著你的小木棍在跟我說去找食物？」

Voldemort曾經許諾她很多的東西，穩定的食物來源絕對是最有價值的其中之一。

「你出去。」Voldemort懶得找藉口了，手一揮，房門自動彈開，驅逐的意味濃厚。

「不，你不可以丟下我一個，Nagini，拜託，我不想和他在一起。」Harry哀求著，他緊張地抱住Nagini的身體。

Voldemort的臉更黑了，他將魔杖指向黑色的蛇，Nagini嘶嘶地尖叫，直接被甩出門外，門在她面前碰一聲關起來。

「Tom！」她憤怒的嘶聲，「我要叫蛇群都過來壓扁你的房子！」

Voldemort完全無視她，滿足地看到失去依靠的小Harry驚慌失措的樣子。

「過來，你不是最喜歡在我身旁了？Harry。」他的聲音輕柔，充滿誘惑。

「走開！你這個壞人！」Harry叫著，努力往後面躲

壞人？Voldemort絕對承認他和好人的定義背道而馳，但他認識Harry後並沒有多做什麼。

Voldemort注意到Harry盯著他的臉害怕。

「Harry，我解釋過我的狀況，但這絕對不是我們分開的理由，我是你的蛇，你的Tom，你忘了嗎？」

Harry恍惚的表情略過，然後他看了看Voldemort，又抓著被子，表現出害怕的樣子，甚至隱隱有想要攻擊的趨勢。

Voldemort煩躁的想炸了森林，他哪有曾經為了一個人這麼費心過？但他還是盡量保持平靜，「我知道讓你看到白蛇的我被殺是個很衝擊的事，但──」

「不，不，不要說！」Harry看起來快暈倒了，這讓Voldemort重新冷靜下來。

他們對峙著，Harry很想試著把眼前的巫師當成他最喜愛的Tom，但他做不到，他沒辦法這樣坦然的接受，即使不斷告訴自己他們說的應該是真的，眼前的人就是他的蛇，但他還是害怕。

看著這個人，之前的衝擊讓他的大腦不斷回放白蛇被切成兩段的景象，他、他只想讓他的白蛇回來！

「我想我找到原因了。」Voldemort打破沉默，「無論如何，這個人就是你的噩夢，對吧？」

Harry沉默著，他看到眼前的男人舉起魔杖，指著臉，原本的臉開始扭曲，漸漸的，另一個人類的臉出現了。

Harry沒辦法形容巫師的新臉，黑暗的眼睛，尖挺的鼻子，凌厲的顴骨，他在記憶中從來沒看過這樣英俊的人，光站在那裏就散發著高貴的氣息，和Harry格格不入。

尤其是當那個男人直挺挺地盯著Harry時，那雙眼裡閃著紅點，Harry覺得自己的靈魂就要被吸進去了。

Harry立刻把自己埋入被子裡。

「……」Voldemort年輕時候的臉通常無往不利，他的笑容能迷惑所有的人，所以從來沒受過這種待遇，為什麼Harry沒有重回他的懷抱，甚至竟然拒絕看他？

Voldemort臉更黑了，或許Harry在蛇群待久了，已經把所有人都當成威脅，真是個可憐的小東西，他只有自己了。Voldemort回想起他的臉在被黑魔法反噬時，他曾經以自己被毀容的樣子設計出的，令人害怕的臉。他已經不知道Harry喜歡什麼樣子了，並且決定都可以試試看。他一向很有耐心。

Voldemort重新閉上眼睛，接下來他要做的是最高級的魔法變形。

當他還在適應五官因變形後的不適時，對面傳來了一些動靜，接著，一個溫熱的小身軀跳入他的懷裡，用力抱緊他。

「Tom、Tom，我好害怕，我好想你啊！」Harry抓著袍子大哭，甚至開始親吻Voldemort新變出的臉。

Voldemort面無表情地拉開Harry的親近，召喚出鏡子。束瞳，扁平的鼻子、蒼白的皮膚，激發人恐懼的面孔就在他的眼前，Voldemort十分滿意這個變形，但對Harry的反應，他的心裡十分複雜。

「Tom、Tom。」Harry雖然被拉遠了，但他的手還是停在那張像他的白蛇、甚至更好摸的臉上，至少白蛇的身體不會有微溫，Harry更喜歡Tom變成人的樣子，「那個可惡的巫師對你動手時我都要瘋了！我好高興能再見到你啊！」Harry繼續傾訴，他改成摟著Voldemort的脖子不放，臉貼著臉，感受他最愛的蛇，喔，現在是人了，在他身旁的溫暖和安全感。

Voldemort默默地環抱男孩，並且思考Harry的舉動是真的有間接失憶，還是他想表達對前面兩個樣子的嫌棄。

其實Harry是無辜的，心思單純的他還不知道很打擊人。他只是看到這個最像白蛇的造型太有親切感了，腦中『這個就是Tom』的等號終於接上，一直以來的負面情緒終於有了宣洩的出口，Harry只想緊緊抓著失而復得的蛇，並用他所有能表達的表達他的欣喜和依戀。

他們在木造的房間裡擁抱許久，Harry才在Voldemort的胸膛裡悶悶地問了一句，「這裡是哪裡？這些是什麼東西？」

「......」

Voldemort帶著Harry回到蛇群，牠們用能表達出的最大熱情來歡迎他們。

「他是Tom!」褐色的蛇斯斯地說。「味道有點不同，但他身上總纏繞一股力量，你也有這個，Harry。」

「那是什麼？」Harry伸出手，讓小蛇爬上他的手臂，Tom還是白蛇的時候總是禁止其他的蛇這樣做，但自從他變成人，就不再阻止了。

「一股厲害的能量，我們會聽從這樣的人的命令。」牠介紹著，「人類巫師有些人會有這個能力，聽說是從祖先流傳下來的。」

「你的意思是說，Tom可能是我的親人嗎？」Harry疑惑地說著。

「不知道，我又不是巫師。」蛇給他一個白眼，「我可以肯定的事，你們有非常緊密的關係。」

「或許Tom是我的爸爸？」Harry猜測，他的眼睛閃著光芒。

「嘶，可能喔。」蛇回答。

Harry震驚了，他回想了過去和Tom的相處的過程，的確得到許多的關注和照顧，白蛇的臉很兇，但他會捲緊自己，教他許多一般蛇不懂的事，現在Harry知道那是因為Tom之前也是一個人。

「應該不是。」Harry憂憂愁愁地說，「以前他都不願意和我分開，現在卻總是不見蹤影，一直到天黑了才會來找我，又把我帶到奇怪的地方。」

「人類總是很忙碌，我看不出他有任何不喜歡你的地方，Tom的味道總是濃烈地纏繞在你身上。」蛇安慰著，「就算他離開了，總還有我們，我們不會讓你受到傷害的。」

「是的，我最喜歡你們了！」Harry想去摸摸蛇的鱗片，小蛇卻突然咻的彈到地上，牠懵了懵，迅速地溜了。

Harry仰頭，就看到Tom站在他後面，低頭望著他。

「Tom！」Harry驚喜地說。

「我來接你了。」Voldemort用英語說著，這段時間他處理著回國的事宜，一邊讓Harry熟悉人類文化的一切，而不是像個野生動物。

他知道Harry不喜歡。

「不能留在這裡嗎？」Harry可憐地嘶嘶，他喜歡叢林，喜歡躺在潮濕的泥土和風的吹撫，而不是關在房子裡，小小的空間，受限的視野，使用著他完全不懂的東西。

Voldemort不理解這個。他總認為在叢林如野生動物般是他一生最屈辱的時刻，他追求的是權力、力量，並擺脫低層的生活方式，盡其所能地享受他應得的一切。

「好，那我走了。」Voldemort冰冷地說。

在他一轉身，就感覺到自己的袍子被什麼東西掛著，那熟悉的重量，熟悉的味道，Voldemort動了動鼻子裂縫，感到很滿意。

「對不起，我不該這樣說，Tom，請你不要生氣。」Harry緊勾著Voldemort的脖子，兩腳靈活地夾在腰上，把自己掛在巫師的背後。

Voldemort卻不理會，繼續往前走。

Harry抖著嘴唇，抬頭，對著Voldemort的耳朵，小聲地用英文說，「對不起。」

Voldemort停下腳步。

他猩紅的眼睛閃著什麼，突然出手，把掛在背後的Harry撈到胸前，在Harry的驚呼中劈哩啪啦地消失在森林裡。

「你的衣服呢？」Voldemort低頭看向在他懷裡縮成一團的男孩，又恢復到原野奔放的樣子。

Harry玩著手中柔軟的布料，結結巴巴地說，「我……我不習慣穿這個，也很怕把它弄髒……就、就把衣服藏到樹洞裡了。」畢竟是Tom送給他的禮物。

況且，Harry對衣服潛意識的印象就是，不可以用髒，髒了就沒有了。

Voldemort將那些衣服召喚過來，它們看起來就像新的一樣。「我們要去見其他人，必須穿上它們。把手給我。」

Harry乖乖地將手伸過去，讓黑魔王幫他穿上那些布，「Tom，你還在生氣嗎？」

「沒有。」Voldemort看著這個和他在阿爾巴尼亞待了三年的男孩，即使一直在抽高，還是比同年人瘦小，但卻比他們還要漂亮聰明，那雙靈動的眼睛總是帶給人驚嘆。

「但你還是心情不好。」穿好衣服的Harry顯得很可愛，他歪著頭說著。

Voldemort摸著男孩長到膝蓋的頭髮，屬於孩童的柔軟滑順是他在世上觸碰過最好摸的，「你的頭髮需要整理，現在太長了。」

Harry點點頭，他又貼近Voldemort的胸口，讓巫師把自己抱起來，這是自從他的Tom變回人後，他們現在相處最常用的姿勢，好像Tom還纏繞在自己身上。

夜晚，在一個奢華的大廳裡，兩個妖精拿著一卷羊皮捲軸，恭敬地等待著。

他們是希臘古靈閣的妖精，通常他們對巫師是痛恨的，但對於眼前這個黑巫師，只剩下純粹的恐懼。

那個捲軸是從英國的古靈閣調過來的，裡面存放的是如今英國巫師界最有名的家族認證。

門緩緩的開了，高大的巫師走了進來，他的面貌令人畏懼，眼睛是可怕的猩紅色，身後跟著一條巨大黑色的蛇。但巫師手上卻抱著一個如娃娃般的孩子，靈動的綠色眼睛正好奇地看著他們。

「主人，我們準備好了。」

Voldemort冷淡地點頭，抱著男孩坐到高位上，嘶嘶地對男孩說著，「那是妖精。」

「妖精？」Harry充滿好奇，就想下去接近他們，卻又被Voldemort撈了回來。

Harry感覺到Voldemort的情緒不太對，現在更加明顯了，他乖乖地窩在巫師的腿上。

「東西呢？」Voldemort用希臘語向妖精命令著。

「在這裡。」妖精攤開手中的羊皮卷，裡面畫的東西Harry完全看不懂，就只能呆呆地望著他們。

妖精也偷偷的打量男孩。

「Harry，我需要你的血。」Voldemort轉換成蛇語，輕輕地對男孩說。

「好的。」Harry立刻把手伸近嘴裡就想咬，又馬上被Voldemort拉出來。

黑魔王將Harry的小手對準卷軸中心，切了個細小的痕跡，只足夠留一滴血。血滴下去後，Harry的手指立刻被治好了。

「配、配對成功……」妖精們小心翼翼地看著來自英國的黑魔王。「這個男孩就是Harry Potter。」

Voldemort的臉陰沉的可怕，渾身的魔力湧動起來，叫囂著毀滅，Harry感覺到了，他茫然地看著他們，雖然不知道他們剛剛在談什麼，但和自己肯定有關係。

「Tom、Tom……」Harry小聲地呼叫男人，並且擔心地抱著他。而兩個妖精卻顫抖得厲害，被突然爆起的魔法影響，他們只想立刻離開這裡。

Voldemort看也沒看，兩道綠光就讓妖精癱軟地倒在地上。他的憤怒卻沒有抑止的跡象。

為什麼Harry Potter會在阿爾巴尼亞的森林裡？他中計了嗎？一切都是鄧不利多的詭計，要殺了他？這男孩從頭到尾都在騙他？

「你是誰？Harry Potter？」Voldemort捏緊Harry的下巴，逼他抬頭，紅眼睛和綠眼睛近距離的對望。

「Tom，你怎麼……唔……」Harry痛的眼淚開始匯聚，他的手輕輕地搭在Voldemort的大手上，但卻沒有掙扎，眼裡只有疑惑卻沒有反抗的意思，就像以前一樣的乖順。

Voldemort立刻鑽到這男孩的腦子裡。

男孩除了和自己相處的記憶外其他的都很模糊，Voldemort只看到幾個人在希臘拐走Harry的過程，Harry完全的無辜，特別鮮明的記憶只有他和他的白蛇相處，其他的時間男孩就像蛇一樣，吃生食，飲生水，經常因此鬧肚子疼，即使蛇群願意照顧男孩，他還是必須自行逃離叢林的危險。

剩下就是對自己的忠誠、依賴和……..喜愛。

然後，Voldemort感受到一股喜悅和共鳴，和從至深處而來的滿足感，讓差點抽不回自己的意識。

Harry被粗暴的入侵而痛的尖叫，他從來沒有在Tom的身旁受到傷害，這讓男孩不敢相信這是真的。

Tom背叛了他，傷害他了。

痛到極致，Harry大叫出來，「不要！」

Voldemort被突然的爆發給彈出來，他雖然不至於跌倒在地，但在這方面無往不利的他，出來後完全無法反應。

Harry抱著頭，控訴的眼神委屈地看著眼前的巫師。那種被人鑽入腦袋的不適慢慢減輕，Harry卻還是覺得痛，他摀住額頭，就想遠離Voldemort。

「我只是要確保你不是我的敵人。」Voldemort說著，阻止Harry的動作，「你的身分對我來說是個威脅。」

「我是你的敵人？」Harry不可置信的說，「你怎麼能這麼說？我不是說過你是我的家人，最重要的人嗎？」

「……」

「走開！」

Harry逃開了，他朝房子的大門跑了兩步，頭上的痛突然更加劇烈，這導致Harry直接倒在地上。

「Harry！」

Voldemort瞬間出現在Harry身旁，將蜷曲的男孩抱起，「怎麼了？」

「頭痛，好痛……」

是他剛剛的舉動傷到男孩了？

Voldemort將Harry的手握住，將他一直捂的地方顯現出來。

如今Harry的長髮被剪短了，額頭上的碎髮更是只蓋到眉毛處，把原本掩蓋的閃電疤痕顯露出來。

那裡正流著血，Harry這時也才注意到自己的手上也都沾滿了血，他的臉上充滿著痛處和茫然，心中的空洞越來越大，很顯然的，剛剛Tom的話深深地打擊到他。

Voldemort立刻想伸手去碰觸，卻被Harry閃過，「別過來！」

那雙綠色的眼裡只剩下警戒和痛苦，男孩繼續捂著流血的額頭，後退著，屬於男孩稚嫩的魔力在空氣中向他示威。

Voldemort從來沒遇過這種情形，以往有人反抗他，只要用更強大的魔法壓制，或是用利益去誘惑，從來沒有失手的時候，若是有，黑魔王從不吝嗇賜給他永眠。

但Harry不行。這是他養大的，這是他的男孩，當他面對Harry時，理智從來無法好好運作，本能地保護他、養著他。

壓制是不能用在Harry身上的，死亡更不需要考慮，他只是個單純的男孩，甚至沒有接觸過人類社會，不需要有過多的揣測和設計。剛剛Voldemort的衝動，讓男孩受到的傷害已經使他……使他現在必須為此負責！

利益。Harry想要什麼，他最需求的是什麼？怎麼做讓Harry能甘心地重新回到他的懷抱，給自己最純粹的忠誠和喜愛。

好吧，還是自己，Harry的Tom。

「Harry，剛剛的事……是我的錯。」Voldemort輕柔地說，「我無意使你痛苦，當年我的身體被毀滅使我的情緒很糟糕，所以傷害了你，我……」他抿了抿唇，說這些使他感到自己是脆弱的，他從來就討厭這些，「我很抱歉。」

Harry沒有表情地盯著他，好一陣子才說話，「……什麼？」

「對不起，我的男孩。」Voldemort再次靠近，這次沒有被迴避掉，他伸手摸上Harry沾著血的臉，「讓我彌補錯誤，照顧你，好嗎？」

Harry還是一樣張大眼睛瞪著他，之后，他突然像失去控制的木偶，直直地倒在Voldemort的懷裡。

「Harry！」

真的給男孩這麼大的傷害？Voldemort發現自己的心臟收緊了，他從來不覺得血紅的這麼令人心驚。

「先生，怎麼了嗎？」酒店的服務生走進來，在看到Harry後開始慌張，「天！這男孩流血了，他是怎麼……這不應該是我們酒店的責任！」

Voldemort只給這個聒噪的麻瓜一個魔咒，讓他倒在地上，立刻帶著Harry回到他們的房間。

男孩正安穩地昏迷著，額頭上閃電造型的疤痕十分特別，血已經停止了，Voldemort快速地清潔他的傷口，並仔細查看。

黑魔法的氣味。Voldemort靠近了，他覺得似乎有什麼在呼喚他，一種渴望讓他在接近一點、在接近一點……

他的手指接觸上傷疤時，他的表情變了，那是一種驚訝、恐懼、欣喜交融在一起的樣子，而不是只能扭曲猙獰。

簡直難以置信！Voldemort將額頭抵在男孩的額頭上，閉上眼睛，他感覺到自己的靈魂正在男孩體內沉睡，被動地對著主魂產生反應，想歸回他身邊。

活的Horcrux，他將自己的靈魂遺落在男孩這裡，難怪他們會產生如此緊密的關係，他在男孩面前更像個人，飽滿的情緒讓他感到陌生。

那麼，當Voldemort進入男孩腦內翻閱記憶時，他自己的魔力和Harry極端的情緒反應，才會使這塊沉睡的靈魂活動，造成Harry的疤痕抽痛流血。

但，自己的靈魂已經不穩定到會隨易碎裂的程度嗎？

Voldemort木然地盯著Harry，突然，他把Harry抱緊，揉著男孩的頭髮，開始高聲大笑。

他不需要再做Horcrux，一個Harry就足夠了。

這男孩原來一直都是他的，注定是他的。

Harry醒來後，還是覺得生氣，即使Tom向他道歉了。多麼難得，驕傲的Tom竟然道歉了！

Harry跑進森林，把身上所有屬於人類的東西──衣服、褲子、鞋子等東西丟在一邊，和蛇群滾成一團。Tom經常來找他，穿得像個人，所有的布料都整整齊齊的，Harry並不理他，將Tom當做樹葉一樣無視。

就這樣過了好幾天。

「Harry Potter！」Voldemort惱怒地說，「看著我。」

Harry轉身，緩緩地朝Voldemort吐出一小截粉色的舌頭，然後，像隻偷腥的貓，快速地逃到森林裡的樹上，假裝自己是一條蛇。

男孩忘了他沒有蛇天生的保護色，Voldemort走近，就看到白花花的一塊黏在樹枝上，頭還縮著，以為自己看不到別人也找不到他。

黑魔王一個挑眉，他現在可是擁有魔杖的男人，隨意的輕點，那一團小白肉就這樣哇哇大叫的掉到他的懷裡。

「Harry。」Voldemort危險地說，若是從前的Death Eater聽到這樣的聲音，早就顫抖地跪下，爬到他身前請求原諒。

「我還在生氣！」Harry完全不怕，他大聲的說，一面調整姿勢，讓自己在Voldemort的懷裡更舒服。

「我道歉了。」

「小黃(一條蛇的名字)也和兔子道歉，然後一口吃掉牠！」Harry挺著胸，然後忍不住摸了摸Voldemort蛇鱗一樣的皮膚，微溫又乾燥滑溜的觸感真是太棒了，「我沒有這麼傻！」

Voldemort決定以後男孩必須遠離這些邪惡的蛇。

「好吧，」Voldemort低聲地說，他發現自己對這男孩越來越縱容，「那你自己決定，要怎麼做才能重新得到你的信任。」

Harry看著他，沉默，連手都停止動作。

空氣一度凝結。

或許被這個男孩的茫然表情觸動，Voldemort抓起他的手，「我們立不破誓。」

Harry眨眨眼，他聽不懂這個詞的意思，事實上，他正認真的考慮要Tom做什麼，並在親他一百下還是抱他整整三天不能放手這兩個選擇中猶豫不決。

「我們牽手後會出現魔法，這個魔法存在期間，說的話就會成為誓言。」Voldemort握著軟軟的小手說著，「只要我違背誓言，我就會死。」

Harry顫抖了一下，急忙想抽回自己的手，「不要這個，我不要你死。」

「不違背就不會了。」Voldemort不容反抗的說。

「不要，我相信你！」Harry堅決地拒絕，「Tom，你放開！」

「聽話。」Voldemort說著，「我是永生的，你的安全也是永存的。」

「我不想，求你了！」Harry懇求著，開始激烈的掙扎，甚至低頭想咬Voldemort的手，只希望能跳過這個話題。

「Harry。」Voldemort沉下聲音，不理會Harry的反抗，「Harry Potter，我將永不會傷害你。」

Harry茫然地看著他。

「說同意。」Voldemort提醒著。

但男孩只是哭著搖頭。

「Harry。」

除了Voldemort更加冷淡的聲音令他心驚，Harry的腦中突然出現了一種感覺。

像是有一層雪紗般的濃霧瀰漫，Harry的意識模糊了，同時感到輕飄飄的，一股暖意緩緩地降至全身的血管，對Harry輕語，要他開口說同意。

Harry混亂的動搖了，他覺得那是Tom的魔力在身體裡產生作用，那個眷戀的感覺，就像浸入溫水裡。他從來就不願意反抗Tom，即使理智告訴他要堅定的拒絕，但那已經是長久來的潛意識。在一片安全感中，Harry努力的堅持著，顫抖地對抗來自腦中的低語，卻在Voldemort突然伸手摸著他的臉時，意識被擊潰了，像潰堤一般地傾倒。

「我...我同意。」Harry斷斷續續地說。

火花從他們之間冒出，纏繞在交握的手上。

「我將盡我所能保護你。」Voldemort繼續。

Harry留下淚，「我同意。」

「......」  
「......」

Voldemort看著縮在自己懷裡，死也不出來的男孩，嘆氣。他並不明白，立不破誓就是為了讓Harry安心，他連最珍貴的生命都交出去，這男孩怎麼就是哄不好？

「Harry，好吧，別哭了。」他說著，把Harry抱起來，另一隻手緩緩地摩娑那細嫩的脖子，「你希望我怎麼做，你才願意停止哭泣？」

「把剛剛的魔法取消。」Harry悶悶地說。

「除了這個。」

Harry沒有表情地看著他，淚痕還濕漉漉地在小臉上留下痕跡。

「親我一百下，然後抱我整整三天不能放手。」Harry冷酷地說，架式就像個小黑魔王。

「……什麼？」

當Voldemort開始逐漸便態的對Harry又抱又親，Nagini將自己盤起來，把頭埋在身體的最下面，假裝自己什麼也沒看到。

過了幾天，當被控制的魔法部官員渾渾噩噩地來Voldemort面前匯報時，差點被眼前的景象嚇得清醒，無奈的黑魔王狠狠地親了一下黏在身上男孩，吸了些魔力，再去加強控制這個官員。

「主人，一切都準備好了。」男人跪伏在地上，他的前方放置著漂亮的盒子，「這裡是機票和港口鑰，確保您可以順利的回到Hogwarts。另外，主人要找的人，名字是Quirinus Quirrell，是魔法防禦課的教授，目前正在旅遊。」

「很好。」Voldemort滿意地點頭，施捨般的給出一道紅光，巫師就軟倒在地上。

「那些是什麼？」Harry好奇的問。

「都不重要。」Voldemort說，「等我回歸力量，這些東西都不需要。」

「還沒恢復嗎？」Harry關心的問，「是不是親不夠？」他嘟起嘴，也想給Voldemort一個吻。

「嗯。」Voldemort很習慣的接受了這個吻，一邊解釋，「這不是我的身體，只是附身，就像那條白蛇。必須回去才能重新做出身體，恢復力量也要一段不短的時間。」

「你要回去了......」Harry緊抓著Voldemort的袍子，不捨的說，「我沒辦法想像你不在這裡......」

「那麼，Harry，你願意和我回去嗎？」Voldemort收起地上的東西──兩張機票，和一個小蛇吊飾般的港口鑰。

Harry僵住了。

「什...什麼？」

「回去英國。」Volodemort抱著男孩說，「必須越過大海，在海的另一邊，我們會用飛的過去，像鳥類一樣。你以前也是從那裡來的，不是嗎？」

「英國......的森林嗎？」Harry小聲地問著。

「不。」Voldemort知道男孩在想什麼，「會有很多和你一樣的人，他們都是巫師，會教你魔法，穿上漂亮的衣服，享受眾人的尊敬。」

Harry的眼裡開始出現糾結、恐懼、煩惱的情緒，抓著Voldemort袍子的手握得更緊。

「那裡會有很多和你差不多大的孩子，有漂亮的城堡，當然，也有很多的蛇。」Voldemort誘惑地說，「別害怕，我就在這裡，沒有人能傷害你。」

Harry望向窗戶，Tom剛剛說的很多東西他並不知道那些是什麼，但他對外面的世界很好奇，非常的好奇，想去看很多只聽Tom說過的東西。

但是，他對自己的同類，人類，有深深的陰影。

「我、我還是留在蛇群......」Harry慌張地說。

「你不願意跟我在一起嗎？Harry，」Voldemort緩緩地說，「我需要你。」

Harry愣愣地看著他。

「我一個人回去，沒有朋友，只有敵人，很多巫師都想殺我。」Voldemort說，「我甚至沒有恢復力量。」

「那、那和我一起留在這裡！」Harry急忙說，「森林不好嗎？」

Voldemort低下頭，用Harry最喜歡的紅色眼睛，深深地盯著他。

「跟我回去......男孩。」他的嘴唇抵在Harry的臉頰上，「拜託了？你不是一直想成為我的伴侶嗎......？」

Harry頓時覺得一陣暈眩，他深吸了一口氣，「是你對我求偶的......」

「Harry？」

「......」Harry低下頭，覺得臉上燒成一片，「好......好吧......」

當然了，我親愛的男孩，親愛的Horcrux，親愛的小靈魂，無論如何，我都不容許你離開我，因為在留下這個疤痕後，你就已經是我的了。Voldemort抓緊男孩，滿意地笑了。

阿爾巴尼亞森林的樹在外頭被風吹動，發出沙沙的聲音，像是祝福，又像是告別。這個由蛇群養大的男孩，被那條最毒最大的蛇給搶走了，將回到另一片土地，繼續他們的故事。

End.


End file.
